AnneMarie
AnneMarie lives at 5 Wolfendorf Avenue. She is 83 years old. Early Life & Education AnneMarie has lived in Wolfendorf all her life, she was born and brought up here. Career AnneMarie's career was the raising of her 13 children. She now has numerous grandchildren and great grandchildren, to whom she is a source of limitless hugs and treats, especially her favorite Helen, who is engaged to Panda's Puppet. At the ripe old age of 83, AnneMarie is now enjoying the fruits of her years. Still surprisingly spritely when she wants to be, AnneMarie passes her time observing the goings on in the small town and prying in to other people’s business. She is a shameless busy body, believing that her years give her the right to do or say what she wants – and so good is she at exercising this belief, no one questions it. Personal Life & Interests The heart of her family, to everyone else she is what she feels like at the time. Ask the villagers whether they like her and they will struggle to make up their minds – as immeasurable as her name, at times she has been the source of great comfort and help to all of them – at others her tongue is as poisonous as a snake’s, and she can derive great enjoyment from the trouble she causes between the villagers when the mood takes her. AnneMarie is both wise and foolish, a strange mix of a woman who has experienced and endured much in her long years as well as taken her pleasures and enjoyment from life. The villagers have long given up trying to understand how AnneMarie always seems to know their business and often the women of the village will visit her to discuss their problems and seek her advice. AnneMarie is respected among the men folk too, who tolerate her idle pratter as they see the sharp wit and observant brain lurking behind the beady, brown eyes. She is the bane of Father Michael’s life, faithful and devout one moment, mocking and irreligious the next – but still he enjoys his weekly visits, always sure that however contrary her mood might be, yet still the usual walnut cake and wassail will be waiting for him when he arrives. Her house and gardens are well tended and in good order – the villagers look after AnneMarie and her cupboards are always full with succulent goodies the good women of the village provide. She only has to mention a broken shutter and the carpenter will leave whatever work he is doing to go fix it for her. The tradesmen of the village know her likes and dislikes, and there is always a parcel waiting for her as she makes her way through the shops, sometimes leaning weakly on a cane, at others striding out purposefully, little eyes darting everywhere, looking, seeing – making the village’s business her own. She is in two minds about Panda's Puppet, this so called "fiance" of her darling grand daughter's, Heather. He was clearly a scamp of the first order, but she could see what had attracted Heather to him - girls would always hanker after a rogue. His nightly wanderings to the local potato fields had not escaped her hawk like eyes, but she held her tongue - at least for now. She has a grudging respect for The Mayor, but rarely shows it. She has a cat named Moonstone The Year of Awakening AnneMarie seemed strangely affected by the events of the Year of Awakening. Early on she developed a mysterious antipathy for Patrick O'Hara, publically accusing him of spying on his neighbour Pandora. Category:Villagers: 1666